Forever
by Writer Rider Dirty Thirties
Summary: Bella is expecting someone, who is it? And what does she want from them? A twilight one-shot. My first!


**Forever**

"Good, good, good." Bella Swan said as she rushed around her apartment, tidying it up. She put the remaining dishes into the cabinets, dust off the tables, and pulled the curtains back to let in the evening sun. The noon sun brought in the gorgeous Saturday sunlight that sparkled off the beautifully set dining table in the middle of the room. Her next destination was the living room, where she straightened every pillow on the couch, dusted off everything, and also opened the curtains to let the sunlight in. She looked over her patio and saw how alive the world was and how pretty it looked. She had to admit; she loved how beautiful her Boston apartment. The view was magnificent! That had been one of the primary reasons why she had picked it in the first place.

After high school, Bella attended the college in Washington for about two years before deciding that it wasn't for her. With one of her teacher's help, she was able to get a high-end job at a famous newspaper in LA as a journalist. Bella had never pictured herself a journalist, especially in such a sunny place after Forks, but when the pencil was put in her hand, she loved it. Her boss saw what a natural she was, and quickly moved her up the ranks. She loved interviewing people and writing stories the intrigued her readers. She also loved traveling to different places. She had been all over the states and even to other countries, writing about big stories that people wanted to know about. Then there was a little incident. While she was in Dallas, Texas writing about some major corporation take-over, her photographer became sick and she had to take the pictures herself. She found herself with another new love: photography. From then on, she wrote and photographed everything. She worked for them for about four years before taking a bigger and better offer with _'The Boston Times'_, a major newspaper in Boston, Massachusetts, which is how she ended up here.

She thought Boston was one of the best places- falling fourth to Paris, Buenos Aires, and Dallas- she had ever been to. Especially on days like this. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, the ocean looked so beautiful, and you could hear all sorts of joy and happiness floating in the air. She looked out over the great day and though, as great as it was, she wasn't going out in it. She was staying inside her apartment.

She sighed. It wasn't one of those sad sighs, or mad sighs, or even one of those regretful sighs. It was a happy sigh. She was happy because she was waiting on somebody. Waiting on somebody special, somebody she loved dearly and was always happy to see.

"Are you sad to see me?" A beautiful voice came from behind her. She spun around to see the person she was waiting for. He was just like how he was the last time she saw him. His bronze hair was messy, but impossibly neat at the same time, his light gray sweater clung slightly to his broad shoulders and well-muscled chest, his face was like one of the gods, so beautiful, like it had been chiseled out of stone, his chin and nose were perfectly angular. The incoming light sent sparkles off his skin-which is why she opened the curtains-that made him impossible to look away from. She saved his eyes for last knowing that when she looked into them she would just get lost. His eyes were the amazing honey gold eyes that she remembered, and there was some emotion swirling in them. The emotion was _love._

"Of course not, Edward." She said as she walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she shivered unconsciously at his cold touch. "I could never be sad if I'm with you." He stared down into her eyes, his eyes liquid, and smiled her favorite crooked smile, the one she loved so much, and her heart stopped for a second. He heard this, she knew because his smile grew.

"As I am with you." He agreed and bent over to catch her lips up. Her heart sped, like it usually did when he kissed her, and she tried to remember how to breathe. He pulled away after a second and held her tightly to his chest. "So what is on the agenda today, Ms. Swan?"

Her head was still blank and cluttered from the kiss. "Um, we could just sit around and watch movies or listen to music or whatever you want to do."

He thought for a second. "Music." He let her go and allowed her to turn on the radio. He was right next to her when she turned to ask for a CD, holding one between his index and middle finger.

"Thank you." I put the CD in the slot and pressed play. A slow song, one she recognized as an oldie, started to drift through the room. By the time I looked up from the radio, the room was dark. The curtains were drawn, keeping the sunlight out, and there were lit candles all around the room. The coffee table that was originally in front of the couch, was now set against the wall, leaving a space in the middle of the room. Edward was beside her, then, holding her hand and leading her out to the middle of the floor. He pulled her arms around his shoulders then wrapped his around her waist before starting to sway.

She looked around and noticed just how beautiful and how romantic this all looked. Very romantic. "Are you trying to romance me, Edward?" She asked playfully.

"No, it is you who is trying to romance me. It is your CD." He smiled back and spun her around in a circle. She had become quite a dancer since the last time they had dance together, which was at the prom.

Bella laughed. She couldn't help how good it felt to be in his presence again after so long. His last visit was much too short and ended abruptly with a call from his family about something important. But now, right now, he was all hers. No interruptions, no nothing.

You see, Edward visited her at least once every two months to check up on her. It had been part of their agreement after graduation. He promised to convert her if she gave him at least ten years and in that ten years she had to see the world. She had ruefully agreed to him, not really wanting to, but secretly she loved the idea of seeing the world. She always had. He just had to visit her often to assure her that he hadn't backed out of their agreement. It had been a sad goodbye, but Bella had been hoping that when her time was done, it would be worth the wait. But Edward was hoping that during the time it would convince her that being human was what she wanted, not being converted into one of the eternally damned.

Edward looked down at her with his breath taking smile on his face. He loved how happy she was to see him. She was always happy to see him, as he was always happy to see her. He was just surprised that she hadn't brought it up yet...

"So Edward," Bella said as another song, one with a bit faster paste yet still slow, came on. "I was wondering if we could talk about it."

"This again." He sighed. It was so frustrating that her mind the only one he couldn't read. "Can we please not talk about this. I do not want to argue with you tonight." They had stopped swaying now.

"But I still want to talk about. You've avoided the subject the last two times, but not this time. We are talking about this."

He sighed again, then closed his eyes. "Give me more time Bella."

"No, Edward. I've given you enough time. I've given you ten years of time to be ready for this."

"Just five more years."

"No."

"Two more?"

"No. I'm twenty-six, Edward. Twenty-six! I don't want to get any older Edward!"

"But-"

She interrupted him. "No. I've did everything you wanted me to do. I've went to college, I've seen the world, and I've done everything humanly possible. Now it's your turn. I'm tired of you making me wait. I want to be with you now and forever. I want to be a vampire!"

He moved one of his hands off his waist to pinch the bridge of his nose for a second then replaced it. His face changed into the mask where she couldn't read how he was feeling. She hated that.

"Do you want that now, Bella?"

"Yes."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to give all of this up? Your view of Boston? Your apartment? Your job that you love so much? Seeing the ocean like this, sparkling in the sunlight without someone staring at you? Going anywhere you want in broad daylight? Seeing your father? Your mother? Your friends? Your life?" He whispered and swept his hand around her apartment. She looked around at her surroundings once before closing her eyes and nodding.

"You're my whole life so yes, yes I am. I'm ready to join you. I've been ready to join you since high school. I only did this to make you happy, so can you please just do it already?"

"And you are ready now? Ready to endure the blood wrenching flames to join me? Ready for me to suck away the rest of your life?"

"Yes, I'm ready." She breathed, trying not to let her fear rein in and show how really scared she actually was. But she knew she was ready, this was the last thing to do so that they would be together, and she was ready to take it. She tried not to shake when she felt him press his lips to her neck. He brushed them back and forth, leaving small kisses along her neck before moving up to her ear.

"I am not going to do this now, Bella."

"Edward," She began to protest, opening her eyes.

"I am not saying, no, love. I am saying let me take you back home, back to where we met. To where my family is waiting for us there. Let me take you back to where we will start our forever together." He moved so he was staring into her eyes. She could see nothing but truth in his eyes.

"Back to our home."

"Back to Forks."

"Where we'll be together as equals, for once." She smiled at the thought.

"Where we will get married." He was happy she hadn't cringed when he said this.

"Where we'll finally be able to be together the right way. No more secrets to hide."

"Where we will be together forever." He held her tighter to his chest and brought their faces closer to each others.

"Forever." She whispered as he crushed his lips to hers. Then they were flying and in a flash, the apartment was empty.

* * *

I hoped you liked this. This was my first twilight anything and I hope it was okay. Tell me what you think.

**R&R Please.  
Bre**


End file.
